


Him

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sadness, Shit, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mituna's accident, he gets violent. Cronus is usually there to pick up the pieces, but he gives up. A bunch die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

He grinned.  
This was going to be fun. He ran his tongue over the stitches, pulling at them with his teeth.  
He’s rewarded with a moan. He tugs a little harder, indigo splashing onto his tongue.  
That time he got a yelp.  
He giggled and pulled one side, hard.  
Kurloz screamed as it broke free of his lip with a disgusting pop.  
He slipped his lips over the wound, licking the blood up.  
The other troll whimpered as his teeth scraped over the open wound, and he screamed as the second stich was ripped free.  
The other troll slipped a hand down the front of his suit, fingers brushing his dripping nook.  
He moaned and tried to push him away, but was rewarded with another stitch being pulled free.  
Three down, three to go. He whimpered and bucked as three fingers were roughly shoved inside him.  
The taller troll grinned and popped another stitch, shoving a fourth finger inside him. He whimpered and clawed at his back.  
When the fifth was popped free, he opened his mouth and licked at the teeth popping them out.  
He choked a little as a tongue was shoved down his throat, the blood and saliva blocking his airway.  
Luckily the tongue was removed after a few seconds and so were the fingers.  
He whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but was silenced by a bulge being pressed against his lips.  
He opened his mouth as far as he could and licked it.  
His breath was taken away again as it was roughly shoved down his throat, a hand in his hair and the remaining stitches straining against his lips.  
He choked at first but was allowed a few seconds of breathing when he pulled back before his head was pulled back onto the bulge.  
This went on for a few minutes before the bulge was moved out of his face and between his legs instead.  
He cried out as the last two stitches were popped simultaneously and his nook was assaulted by two bulges at once.  
The stimulation was too much and he splattered genetic material all over both of them.  
Mituna laughed before pulling back and ramming into the troll, bending down to kiss him gently on the swollen and bloody lips.  
He rolled his hips and slammed into him one last time before filling him with his mustard yellow genetic material.  
Kurloz whimpered and pushed him away, crying while he finished.  
When he was done shaking, the taller troll pulled out and picked up his clothes, dressing quickly.  
He looked at the bloody mess laying on the floor and stopped, laughing to himself.  
He walked out of the room and Kurloz curled in a ball, trying to ignore the pain throbbing all through his body.  
He used his shredded suit to wipe up the yellow and purple smeared all over his lower half, crying out when he accidentally touched his swollen and bleeding nook.  
He thought out loud, yelling at himself for letting him do this to him.  
He washed himself three times before he went to bed that night.  
He woke several times, screaming himself awake.  
He would never have let him do this before his accident, but now he couldn’t say no, no matter how much he wanted to.  
He hated having his body ravaged by the troll, and that time was especially bad.  
He touched a hand to his lips and cried out, sobbing to himself. He looked up quickly when the door opened, his heart stopping in his chest.  
Cronus stepped inside, a small container in his hands.  
He walked over and took the top off the container, dipping his fingers in it.  
He pulled them out and spread the cream on Kurloz’s lips and over the jagged scratches up his back.  
He held the jar out to him and turned away while he applied it to his swollen nook.  
He tapped his shoulder when he was done and Cro pulled him close, laying down with him.  
He pet his hair and held him close while he cried himself to sleep.  
He watched him all night and didn’t leave until the sun came up.  
He kissed the top of his head and left, hating to see the hurt in his eyes. I’ll be back, he promised.  
He couldn’t do it anymore though, and he left.  
He started walking and never looked back.  
He would only realize his mistake when he heard that Kurloz had died, bled out in the night when Mituna had gotten particularly rough.

He doesn’t feel anything as his knees hit the ground, grief clouding his mind like a blanket. 

He doesn’t feel his knuckles break as he smashes his hand against the floor.

He doesn’t feel the edge of the knife as it slices into his skin, the beautiful purple splashing onto the floor. 

He doesn’t feel his head hit the ground as he falls, no longer able to stay upright.  


He doesn’t feel anything as his life pulses onto the ground, pooling around him.  


He no longer feels anything.


End file.
